


I'll Always Be By Your Side

by tudou4646



Series: Superhero Seventeen [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OCVillains, Superhero!Seventeen, Villain!Wonwoo, Villian!Jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tudou4646/pseuds/tudou4646
Summary: Mingyu, also known as Champion, is a superhero with enhanced strength and agility. His boyfriend of four years, Wonwoo, is a veterinarian, but Mingyu doesn’t know that Wonwoo was once Necromancer, one of the most powerful supervillains ever to terrorize the city. Wonwoo has never told his superhero boyfriend of his past, but when they are attacked and Mingyu’s life is threatened, Wonwoo reveals who he used to be.





	1. The Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fic, I hope you all like it!!
> 
> This is Seventeen superhero AU but have some OCs as well, so here is a guide to their powers/codenames:
> 
> Wonwoo, Necromancer, can summon the dead as skeletons animated by purple energy, his eyes turn glowing purple, no longer active as a villain 
> 
> Mingyu, Champion, enhances strength agility and durability, sometimes with the Vigilantes 
> 
> Jihoon, Controller, telepath with mind control powers, no longer activate as villain
> 
> The Three Powers: the first superhero team, are very famous in the city  
Seungcheol, Sky King, weather powers and flight,  
Jeonghan, Angel, white wings, healing  
Joshua, Psychic, clairvoyant
> 
> The Vigilantes: a team of nonpowered heroes  
Seokmin, DK, genius and the leader  
Junhui and Minghao, Smoke and Shadow, skilled fighters  
Soonyoung and Chan, Quark and Byte, tech experts and inventors
> 
> Banshee and Raze: superhero duo  
Seungkwan, Banshee, sonic scream  
Hansol, Raze, converts sound into energy
> 
> The Dark Alliance: formed by Necromancer four years ago  
Necromancer, formerly leader  
Controller, formerly
> 
> OCs:  
Toxin, secretes poison of various types and use  
Pyra, fire powers  
Ghost, phasing and invisibility  
Warg, shapeshifts into animals

It was dark when Wonwoo woke up suddenly. He rolled over in bed, squinting at the clock on his nightstand, 3:23 AM. Faint sounds were coming from the kitchen and a dim light was glowing under the door told him that Mingyu was home. He tossed off his covers, shivering slightly and grabbed a sweatshirt lying on his chair, pulling it over his head as he stumbled out of their bedroom and towards the kitchen. Wonwoo subconsciously registered the savory smell and bubbling water in a pot as ramen, but was only focused on his boyfriend standing in front the stove. He back hugged Mingyu, holding onto his waist and he pressed his face into his shoulder. Mingyu smelled of soap, and faintly of smoke.

“Hey, I didn’t mean to wake you up,” Mingyu said, stirring the pot.

Wonwoo tightened his hold and mumbled incoherently.

Mingyu’s laugh reverberated through his body, making Wonwoo smile. “Was there a fire?”

“Oh yeah, but we managed to get everyone out safely,” Mingyu replied. He turned so he could hold Wonwoo better in his arms. Wonwoo shifted, his face now resting on Mingyu’s chest. Mingyu pulled Wonwoo closer by the waist.

“That’s Good,” Wonwoo managed to reply, his eyes closing and a happy tired hum slipped out.

Mingyu chuckled again, “You’re going to fall asleep standing up. Go back to bed, I’ll be back as soon as I’m done.”

Wonwoo huffed, but managed to peel himself off of Mingyu, he looked up at his superhero boyfriend, and Mingyu couldn’t resist and smooth Wonwoo’s bangs out of his face.

“Go in, I’ll be right there to cuddle you.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes a little at the statement, but gave a small smile and headed back to bed.

It was probably an hour later when Wonwoo woke up, Mingyu’s arm wrapped tight around him. He rolled over so he was facing Mingyu, and snuggled closer. A smile tugged at his mouth, and a warm content feeling filled him as he drifted off again.

~~~

Mingyu and Wonwoo were at the grocery store, in the cereal aisle arguing over getting the sugary kind (Mingyu) or the healthier option of Cheerios (Wonwoo) when there was a sudden crash. Wonwoo felt himself fly in the air for a brief second, and then hit something solid and familiar holding him securely. Then He was on the cold tile, blinking up at Mingyu.

“Stay here, I’ll be back!” Mingyu said. He touched Wonwoo’s cheek briefly before speeding off.

Wonwoo sat up, the once calm store was now a chaotic mess, shelves knocked over with food strewn everywhere. He was crouched behind a still standing freezer and could see people scrambling out of the way and out of he doors. Then Mingyu went flying into the glass freezer doors, and the thing that attached them emerged. It suddenly felt that there was no air and Wonwoo choked. Warg was here and he now had Mingyu pinned under his huge rhinoceros foot, crushing him.

Wonwoo stood, the fear of losing Mingyu outweighed his fear of revealing himself, his power, and past. All he knew was that his boyfriend needed him.

With a cry of “No!” There was a shift on the atmosphere, it got colder and energy swarmed around Wonwoo, his eyes glowing purple to match. Out of the ground, a huge T-Rex skeleton burst out. It’s bony jaws clamped around Warg, and threw him into the back wall, creating a huge hole. The T-Rex followed after its enemy with a roar. After loud crashing, Wonwoo’s eyes stopped glowing, the T-Rex’s form dropping to the ground.

Wonwoo rushed over, Mingyu was alright, he had to be. “Mingyu!”

Wonwoo helped his boyfriend sit up. He was scratched, but looked unharmed. Wonwoo held tightly to Mingyu.

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” Mingyu repeated, holding on just as tightly.

It was several minutes before Mingyu pulled back. “I’m okay. Thanks to you.”

Wonwoo gave a watery smile. But it faded when Mingyu stared at him, questioning. “But how did you do that? The only person that had those powers was Necromancer, and he’s been dead for years.”

Wonwoo almost flinched, “Yeah, there is something I’ve never told you. I...” he trailed off, unable to meet Mingyu’s eyes.

Mingyu took his hand lying in his lap. “It’s okay, whatever it, I will never stop loving you Wonwoo.”

At the sound of his name Wonwoo looked up. Mingyu still looked confused, but his eyes were warm.

Wonwoo took a breath. “Okay, but we should probably go before the police show up.”

Mingyu nodded and stood, helping Wonwoo up. They left hand in hand.

~~~

“I am Necromancer, or I was Necromancer . I had my powers since I was little, but my parents were never afraid of me or thought I needed help. They helped me, but four years ago they were killed. I was so hurt, they were my best friends. And the city did nothing to help, they claimed it was an accident, but at the time I thought it was a cover up. I was so consumed with grief, and I wanted everyone else to feel that way too. I wanted the people who hurt me to suffer as I suffered So I formed the Dark Alliance, the chaos we created...i regret it so much now, but at the time, it was the only thing keeping me together. I felt so empty, and everything was dark.

We kept fighting against Seungchol, Hannie, Joshua. Every time I met them they were so kind, telling me that I could change and didn’t have to do what I was doing. At first I always thought itvwww because they were superheroes and had to say things like that. But when Seungcheol saved Jihoon, something changed. I saw how they really did want us to be better, and wanted to help us, not fight us. Then final fight. They helped me fake my death, and Jihoon quit the Dark Alliance, pretending my death affected him so deeply he couldn’t fight anymore.

And that’s how I found myself being Wonwoo again. The Three Powers helped set me up at the college, studying to be a vet. I stayed with them awhile. Jihoon moved in too for a time, until Seungcheol asked him out and they eventually moved in together. I was working at BoomBoom, the coffee shop, and I met you. And that’s how I got here.”

Mingyu was sitting quietly and patiently listening to Wonwoo’s words. At the end, when Wonwoo trailed off, looking away and biting his lip, Mingyu reached over and pulled Wonwoo into a hug. Wonwoo stiffened, but then melted in his embrace.

Wonwoo spoke, and Mingyu could hear the the tears threatening to spill in his voice, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. It’s just, I was so happy to just be me. I didn’t want to ruin it, with my past. I had no clue you were Champion, and when you told me, I panicked and decided to never tell you,” he broke off. “I’ll understand, you know if you don’t want to-“

“No, Wonwoo. I want to be with you. It doesn’t matter that you used to be a super villain. I love you, and that won’t ever change,” Mingyu said, still holding Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sniffed but then pulled away to look at Mingyu. Mingyu smiled at him and Wonwoo returned it.

“I’ll always be by your side,” Mingyu promised, meaning it from the depths of his heart.


	2. I Thought I Was Going to Lose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo's past surfaces, and he needs Mingyu and the rest of Seventeen to rescue him.

A day later, Wonwoo was on his way to work. He loved his job, he always thought animals were better than people anyway. He had stopped for coffee and was waking on the sidewalk to work with his headphones on, enjoying the warm spring morning and the light breeze that ruffled his hair. He passed an alleyway and his calm was jarred brokenly as he was pulled into it suddenly. He could move, a hand over his mouth and someone held his arms behind him, his headphones fallen. Pyra stood in front of him, and the voice behind him he recognized as Toxin. He struggled to get himself free, but Toxin’s hold was too strong.

How did they find me? He thought wildly, panic building and his heart pounding.

“Well that was a clever trick you pulled,” Toxin practically hissed in his ear. Wonwoo kept struggling but when Pyra lit a flame in her hand he stopped as she stepped closer.

“I’ll say. So you wanted us to thin you were dead?” She mocked holding the blaze to his face. The heat made him shrink back. He didn’t want to use his power again, but he was now considering he would have to.

“A no, I can’t let you summon the dead,” Toxin said, and a numbing feeling started to spread in Wonwoo’s body, Toxin was using his sleeping poison. “We need you Necro. You’re not going anywhere.”

Wonwoo’s vision started to swim, his knees buckled. The last thing he heard was the cruel laughter of Pyra and Toxin’s words echoing and fading away.

Mingyu...he thought and blacked out.

~~~

When Wonwoo came to, he was sitting tied to a chair in a dark room illuminated only by one bulb overheard. He tried to move, but he was tied too tightly. He turned and saw power dampening cuff around his wrists. He was trying to break free, the cuffs cutting into his wrists when the door opened with a loud bang and the Dark Alliance entered. His former team minus, Controller, Jihoon: Toxin, Pyra, Ghost, and Warg. Realization flooded into his brain as he looked at Warg’s scarred face and hard gray eyes. The fight yesterday. That’s how they knew he was Necromancer. His expression must’ve showed, because Toxin gave a low chuckle.

“I can’ t believe you are actually alive Necro. It’s been so long,” Toxin said as the alliance drew closer to Wonwoo’s still form.

“Yeah, we were winning too back then. But then you died and we had no one to lead us,” Ghost added. All of them were staring at Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tried to shrug, “The supervillain life wasn’t for me anymore.” He stated simply, trying to keep a calm façade.

Pyra now was in front of him, and placing a hand behind him on the chair, shoved his back so he was looking up at her. “Why’d you do it? You left us.” She was practically snarling in his face. “Controller lost his mind and left too. Without you and him, it was easy for the Powers to put us in prison.”

“It took us three years to break out,” Toxin said, on one side of Wonwoo, while Ghost took up the other. Warg stood a little aways, stoic and arms crossed.

Wonwoo felt sweat dripping down his neck, he tried to move again, but couldn’t. All he could do was look up at their glaring, accusing faces. “I wanted to change,” He took a breath. “I knew I couldn’t keep hurting and hurting others. And I knew that you guys wouldn’t want that. So I faked my death. I faked it so you wouldn’t hunt me or try to stop me.”

Pyra let his fall forward upright with a huff. Toxin smiled though. “Well now that we know you’re alive, we can get back to business as usual.” His tone was even and menacing. “We could start with Champion, that would be a good to kick off out little reunion.”

Wonwoo suddenly leaned forward, voice dark with emotion, “Don’t you dare touch him!”

Toxin striked, holding Wonwoo by the throat, gripping tightly, “Oh I won’t. I think you will. And once we’re done with him, we’re going to remind this city who they should fear. They are going to regret forgetting us. The Powers, Vigilantes, all of them, will know.”

Wonwoo, gasped, his body trying to move away, to free himself, but Toxin had already released his poison from his tight grip. Wonwoo’s head was in a fog, he couldn’t remember a thing. Where was he? Who was he? What was happening…a violent shade of purple clouded his vision. 

He heard a voice whispering in his ear, Mingyu’s in trouble. He needs to be saved. He would tear this city apart to find him and anyone who would hurt him.

Somehow Wonwoo was standing, he felt the presence of others, but the only thing that mattered was the voice saying Mingyu needed him. He was moving now, out and up. He needed to save him.

~~~

Mingyu strolled into Wonwoo’s vet office, whistling. In front of Aimee’s, the receptionist, desk, he stopped and asked.

“Is Wonwoo in an appointment? I’m here to pick him up for lunch.”

Aimee looked puzzled, “He didn’t come in today. I thought he was with you...I’ve had to cancel three clients because he wasn’t here. We called him several times but he didn’t answer. It’s not like him.”

“What? What do you mean he didn’t come in?”

“He didn’t, and now that you’re here, wondering where he is, is not a good sign.”

Mingyu forced a laugh, but his mind was racing. “Ah well I’ll go look for him. Maybe he got caught up at a bookstore or something. Don’t worry, I’ll let you know when I find him.”

Aimee, nodded sounding relieved. “Okay, thanks Mingyu.”

Mingyu nodded and swiftly walked out. He knew Wonwoo always stopped for coffee Monday morning before heading to work. Despite the situation, Mingyu smiled softly, remembering how they met at BoomBoom. Both uni students, Mingyu had entered the coffee shop, and was immediately stuck by the looks of the barista. He was so tongue tied and he could barely order. He came by every day until he figured his schedule, and learned his name was Wonwoo. Eventually he got the nerve to ask Wonwoo out. At first Wonwoo stared at Mingyu like he sprouted a second head. Mingyu was sweating by the time Wonwoo gave him a small smile and said yes. It was probably the best day of Mingyu’s life.

Mingyu poked his head into the shop and yelled at the barista on shift, “Jungkook, did Wonwoo come in today?”

Jungkook yelled back, not looking up from making a drink, “Yeah.”

“Kay, thanks,” Mingyu returned and left. He turned around. So Wonwoo did make it to coffee. But he didn’t make it to work. Mingyu retraced his steps, back to the vet office. He passed the flower stand, a convenience store, and an alleyway...

Mingyu stopped and walked down it. Then spotting something on the ground, Wonwoo’s phone. He picked it up, dread now at full force.

He turned and sped off towards the older part of town. He needed help.

~~~

Mingyu burst in the the Vigilante’s secret door to their base of operations in the warehouse district. Jun and Minghao were sparring in their training area while Seokmin and Soonyoung were at the computers, talking quietly. All four stopped when they saw Mingyu, out of breath, panic in his eyes.

“Guys! Wonwoo is missing, I think someone took him.”

Seokmin’s usual smiling face was serious and said, “Mingyu slow down, what happened?”

Mingyu relayed the day’s information, and the team were shocked to hear that Wonwoo was kidnapped. But they were even more shocked to hear that Wonwoo was once Necromancer and his old villain team were probably the culprits.

Just as Mingyu finished, Chan now was running up the stairs from their basement level, keeping all of their inventions and gadgets.

“Uh guys? You need to see this,” he said as he punched a few buttons on he computers. The main computer was now showing the news, with the reporter talking rapidly.

“This is just in. It appears that the Dark Alliance is back, and with the super villain called Necromancer who was previously thought dead four years ago. The city is under attack, everyone needs to seek shelter. I repeat, seek shelter immediately.”

In the background, purple energized skeletons were running amok causing damage. Mingyu could believe it.

Seokmin raced to action, “Soonyoung, reach out to the others. And see if Jihoon will come too. Jun and Minghao, Chan, head out with me. We need to contain this.”

Minghao put a comforting hand on Mingyu's shoulder, “You’ll have to come too. Wonwoo needs you.”

Mingyu only nodding. His heart felt it would beat out of his chest. Wonwoo needed him.

~~~

Outside, the Vigilantes managed to clear a small bloc of the city of skeletons but handy encountered any of the Dark Alliance members. The Three Powers, with Seungcheol as the Sky King carrying Jihoon in his old Controller costume and Jeonghan as Angel, carrying Joshua/Psychic landed, setting down their non-flying members.

“We got your message,” Seungcheol said, as Jihoon shifted beside him. It was clear Jihoon didn’t want to be seen as Controller again, but his loyalty to Wonwoo and to the teams won out.

Banshee and Raze, Seungkwan and Hansol now appeared as well, ready to fight. Seungcheol now took control, directing everyone to different locations and jobs to protect the city and the people.

Everyone was gone except for Seungcheol, who has an arm around Jihoon’s waist, his nervous energy seemingly gone, and Jeonghan, whose wings were wrapped around his boyfriend. Joshua said something that put Jeonghan at ease, and he let Joshua leave his wing embrace join a waiting Minghao and Jun, leaving with them, vanishing in the purple smoked air. 

Seungcheol turned to Mingyu, “Angel and I will fly you and Jihoon to the building Wonwoo is on. Hopefully you two can help him and stop this.”

Mingyu nodded and allowed himself to be picked up by the winged superhero.

It was only five minutes later when they landed on the rooftop. Mingyu could see the chaos of the city below, and Wonwoo standing over it all. 

Seungcheol gave a last lingering glance at Jihoon, “Good luck guys.”

The two Powers left and the former villains carefully approached Wonwoo, and another figure they could see.

Jihoon stopped short, “Toxin,” his voice curt, “You have to stop to this.”

Toxin turned, “Controller? I should’ve know that if Necro went good, you probably did too.” His face was twisted in the luminous violet light, his voice venomous.

“Yeah as much as I’m enjoying this reunion, I’ve had enough already,” Jihoon replied.

Suddenly Toxin gave a wordless scream and toppled over writhing on the ground. Mingyu knew that was the reason no one messed with Controller. Jihoon strode over to where Toxin lay, still. He knelt, voice flat. “I’ll erase his memory of Wonwoo’s identity, and the others once Cheol brings them in.”

Mingyu nodded as Jihoon continued, gesturing at Wonwoo, “I can’t stop the effect Toxin’s poison has on Wonwoo’s mind, you’ll have to snap him out of it. Tox has done this before, I’ve seen it play out. If I try to overcome it, it could break his mind.”

Mingyu now as by Wonwoo’s side. Wonwoo was wearing his black and purple Necromancer robe, but was unmasked, his eyes glowing purple and bright green lines on his neck.

“Wonwoo-“ Mingyu’s voice broke, and he reached to hold his boyfriend’s hand. “I’m right here. I’m here.”

He placed his other hand on Wonwoo’s cheek, where it always went. When Wonwoo was sad, he wiped his tears. When they were kissing, he was cradling his face. “Come back to me Wonwoo. I’m safe beside you. Wake up, please. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

It took several moments, but then the purple glow in his eyes flickered and went out. For a brief moment, Wonwoo was looking at Mingyu, eyes bright and a whisper of “Mingyu...” and then he passed out, falling into Mingyu’s arms.

The destruction in the city ceased, skeletons falling and fading away. It was easy for the heroes to finish the Dark Alliance.

~~~

Wonwoo’s eyes flickered opened, a light shining and making him squint. He was laying on something soft and warm. He shifted arm moving to block the light, when he heard Mingyu’s voice. But something was wrong, he sounded scared.

“Wonwoo, you’re awake?”

Wonwoo groaned in response and finally opened his eyes. The sunlight streaming through the window was hindering his vision, but he could see Mingyu, standing hesitantly by he foot of the bed. He looked like he wanted to touch him but was keeping himself from doing it.

When Wonwoo tried to sit up, Mingyu sprang into action, now beside him and helping him, his touch gentle.

“What happened?” Wonwoo managed to croak out, once he was settled.

Mingyu sat on this side, and took his hand. You were kidnapped by the Dark Alliance, and one of them poisoned you. You've been sleeping for two days. I thought I was going to lose you Wonwoo,” now he sounded teary. 

Wonwoo grabbed Mingyu’s shoulders, first to balance and keep from falling forward, but also to get Mingyu’s attention. “Hey, you saved me though.” He gave Mingyu a small smile when they made eye contact. “I’m here with you, okay?”

Mingyu started to cry, now holding onto Wonwoo tightly, “I know, I was just so scared, and when you didn’t wake up, I thought you never would.”

Wonwoo let Mingyu hold him, and hugged back just as tightly. They sat for a while, enjoying the warmth of each other’s presence. Mingyu finally let Wonwoo go, and with a happy smile, he softly kissed Wonwoo. Wonwoo melted into Mingyu’s embrace. He knew they would always be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Jungkook appears for a brief moment!)
> 
> Yeah so I'm a little cliche with the ending, but I hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
